


A Promise to keep

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death, Sadness, Tour Bus, Tour bus crash, dont know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang heads off to vidcon but it ends up in a Tragedy for them.    </p><p>A/N: i know vidcon has happens already but i was just able to get uploaded now so yeah.. </p><p>btw i didn't know what else to tag on this story so please for anybody who reads this can anybody give me other tags to add to this story please thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to keep

Mark, Jack and the gang that included Wade, Bob, Bryan, J-Fred and Matthias who was driving the tour bus they rented to head to vid con. The road was getting kind of bumpy and a storm was rolling in and the rain started and it was getting hard to see. A deer darted out and that is all it took. 

Bob screamed as he was suddenly, forcefully thrown from bunk and into the one across from his, hearing a loud crash, Mark yelped as he hit the wall and Bob crashed into him pinning him there. The two screamed in terror as the sounds of shrieking metal and people intermingled with the bone jarring thumps and grates. They head Bryan screaming something to J-Fred who yelled back hysterically then yelled for jack who didn't respond. Bob clung to Mark screaming his lungs out along with his friend.  
When it was all over the pair looked at each other and sighed, they had lived but though what? "What was THAT?" Bob asked pushing his head out of the top of the bunk, which was in realty, the side. "In layman's terms" Mark replied poking his head up next ot him the flap of his bunk staying with his head "we crashed." Bob shot him a look "Ryan, J-Fred, you all right?" 

They listened for a second before they head a groan and J-Fred reply groggily "let me sleep mommy." Mark grinned and removed his glasses, which had broke anyway "yeah, J-Fred's fine." Mark pushed himself out of the bunk and onto the wall that was now the floor crawling along the little beam that was between the two until he reached the wall part, then crouched and moved to the backdoor where he had hit his head. Matthias lay sprawled a few feet away from the door with Bryan kneeling over him.  
"You all right Matt?" Bryan asked as he heard Bob stumbled a bit. "I think I hit my head on something" Bob muttered as he watched Bryan lightly slap Matt's cheeks. Matt had a large bruise forming on his upper left temple and blood running freely down his face "Is he all right?" 

"I think he has a concussion?" Bryan replied then glanced around the room nervously again and to the window that was a few feet from where the two lay. "Jack was out here, I was in the restroom and Mark and Jack were out here." Bryan looked back to the window behind him "oh god, Jack was thrown out the window." 

Bryan had by this point in time, managed to find his way to the sunroof, which was not on the side. Bryan glanced out it at the forest they had been going though. The bus was spread across the road at an odd angle and there were some people from a nearby town gathering a few yards down near where one of the heavier beams had fallen. One of them stepped back and Bryan got a clear view of what it was that they were surrounding, it was a body. 

The person's head was facing Bryan so he got a clear view of who it was they were surrounding. Bryan gasped at the bloodiness of his hair, it was bright green hair, Jack's hair. It was Jack that was sprawled under the beam, not moving "shit!" Bryan said.  
Mark, Bob and the now awake Matt all froze when Bryan started to work the sunroof open frantically. Bryan finally yanked it open and scrambled out ignoring his own soreness. "Jack!" Joey eyes widen at the fear in that one word and scrambled out followed closely by Bryan and Mark. When his brown eyes caught sight of his best friend he easily outpaced Bryan and shoved the onlookers out of the way "Sean, Sean!" Mark yelled. Mark fell to his knees beside Jack's prone and bloody form, he had been thrown from the bus. That had been the first crash of glass breaking Mark had heard. Mark took the bruised and battered appearance of his best friend. The Irishman was lying on his stomach with his hands on either side of his head. His green hair was mattered with blood that ran down his face making it look paler then it already was. The metal bar lay straddled across his lower back it was bloody and seemed to be putting a great weight on the person trapped beneath it. "Sean wake up! Sean!" 

Matt appeared next to frantic man who was Mark and he kneeled down, pausing to take in Jack's form, checking him for a pulse, Matt sobbed brokenly "no, NO!" Mark watched him for a moment before getting what Matt meant. Mark started to sob uncontrollably "No! Sean, no!" 

Bryan sobbed openly as well joined by Bob and the others they formed a circle around their fallen friend the bystanders al understood their pain and backed off a few paces in respect. Mark sobbed again "No! Don't leave me Sean, SEAN!" Mark sounded almost hysteric and the other guys instantly were there all hugging and trying to keep Mark from looking at the body of his best friend lying dead on the pavement in front of him.  
Bryan rubbed Mark's back as he hugged him crying "Shh, it's ok Mark Shh." B, Bryan no its not okay!" The red haired man cried pulling form his grip "he's gone" Mark fell back beside Jack and shook his shoulder "Sean, wake up, please DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bryan sighed and then broke down sobbing quietly next to Bob while Matt and J-Fred just started out in a dazed silence. 

Bryan couldn't believe it, Jack was gone, dead, killed, crushed by a piece of the bus. Bryan bit back another sob as he leaned against the bus with one arm supporting him as he walked. Bryan sighed and closed his eyes but then his ears perked up hearing a sound, sirens. It was then he remember they had just passed though a town and the ambulance would be here soon. 

Too late to help Jack though, Jack who was always so bubbly and cheerful, Jack who was now laying cold and dead on the pavement in a pool of his own crimson life. Bryan slowly went back to his friends. Mark sobbed hysterically next to his best friend. He was gone, dead, dead at 26 his best friend lost his life. Mark looked at Jack and sobbed again "Why, why god WHY?! Why did you have to take him? why?!"  
"Mark?" Jack stopped it had been so faint that he hadn't been sure he heard it, then it came again weak and soft but it was there nonetheless "Mark?" Mark glanced to Jack and saw his blue eyes opened silently, when Matt checked him for a pulse, his pulse was very faint and Matt couldn't feel it and thought Jack was dead but Jack was hanging on by a thread. "Sean!" 

"Mark, Jack gasped weakly "get.. off.. of... me." Mark nodded and glanced at Bryan and Bob who were ready to help. Together with some bystanders help the boys pried the beam of Jack. Mark immediately rushed to Jack's side and cradled his best friend in his lap. "Don't leave me." Mark tried to smile but coughed "I won't Sean, I promise."  
The other youtubers surrounded their dying friend openly grieving the loss. Jack's smiled faded he reached up weakly and brushed the tears from Mark's face. "No tears Markimoo if I'm meant to meet God today that's what I'm going to do, don't cry." Mark nodded still crying "I'm trying not to Jack." "I promise" Mark cried harder realizing his friend had no time left with him, I Promise Jack." Then with a last shuddering breath Sean Mcloughlin passed away cradled in his best friends arms. 

Fifty years later 

The old man started at the graves, five surround it but this one was the oldest. Fifty years ago to this day, Mark teared up as he thought of it. It was fifty years to the day that his best friend had died in that wreak. A piece of him died that day as surely as Jack himself had. Mark just couldn't force himself to function after that. The only thing that kept him going was his fans and jack's dying wish of his best friend to keep his channel going and his memory living on.  
Mark looked to the grave and smiled "I kept the promise for as long as i could Jack, sadly YouTube was over and shut down so Mark kept his channel running as long as he could. "I kept your promise Jack"  
"So did I." A voice behind him said, a voice Mark hasn't heard in fifty years. "Sean" Mark whispered slowly turning around, he looked not a day older than 26 and was wearing the clothes he had been in the day he died. The only difference between then and now was that he was smiling. "Sean." 

Jack held out his hand "What you waiting for Markimoo." Mark looked at Jack and then to his hand and hesitantly he looked behind Jack where a glow was and could faintly make out five more shapes. Matt, J-Fred and Bryan who had died the year before, they were waiting for him. Jack held out his hand again and Mark took it happily. The two walked back to the others hand in hand together they all went home united again. 

The end (Passes out tissue boxes to each reader)


End file.
